Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection
| Issues = 70+ | Editor = 7 }} Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection is a partwork magazine produced by Eaglemoss Collections and is published in the UK, Ireland, the US, and Canada. It is also published by De Agostini in Japan. Each biweekly issue includes a twelve to fourteen centimeter-long scaled replica of a starship from the Star Trek universe. Utilizing original studio models for reference wherever they are available, these ABS plastic and zamac metal models are designed by Adam Lebowitz and the project is managed by Ben Robinson. Each accompanying magazine has twenty pages and features articles about the design, filming, and on-screen appearances of the original studio model. Detailed "in-universe" information about the vessel's crew, weapons, and technology is also included. An online version of each magazine is also made available to subscribers for free. Issues Special Issues Eaglemoss announced that they had received licensing to release starships from Star Trek's alternate reality as "special issues", alongside "special" starships and space stations from Star Trek's prime reality. Generally, these "specials" are larger than the regular models and are offered to subscribers at roughly twice the price. The company hoped to release them quarterly and has also made them available to retailers. In the future, some models may incorporate moving or separating parts, unlike the fixed-in-position regular releases. Gift Premiums Gift premiums (known here as "loyalty gifts") have been released to UK subscribers. These include a binder for holding the magazines, a Future USS Enterprise-D, a battery-powered LED-lit Borg Cube, and a gold PVC USS Enterprise-D dedication plaque. These gift premiums and additional binders may be made available for retail sale in the future. For American and Canadian subscribers, many of the premiums are scheduled for much later release dates than with British and Irish subscriptions.https://www.facebook.com/StarTrekStarships Marketing UK test marketing The first five issues were test-marketed at retail in England's South West region beginning in May 2012. The company's website also began to solicit UK subscriptions at that time. Due to unexpected heavy demand and the resulting production and distribution issues, new subscriptions were suspended at the end of July 2012. Upon receipt of the first five issues, subscribers were advised that the magazine had been suspended and that confirmation of forthcoming issues from the publisher was pending. Free gift premiums were not distributed to subscribers. This type of early "test release" is a common practice for partwork publishers. UK and Ireland marketing On 13 September 2012, a Facebook page was established for the magazine and Eaglemoss subsequently announced that a full UK roll-out of the line was slated for February 2013. New subscriptions resumed on 17 September 2012 and the company confirmed that gift premiums and more issues were forthcoming. The company has plans for seventy issues and displayed a provisional list at the Destination Star Trek London convention in October 2012. Residents of the Republic Of Ireland were added to the UK subscriber base in 2013. On 9 January 2013, the company announced that the line would be indefinitely delayed until a new manufacturer was found, following the closure of their contracted production facility by Chinese authorities. The line's name has been confirmed as the "Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection" but a mis-spelled alternate version of its logo continues to be used on its Facebook page. In early April 2013, Eaglemoss sent emails to subscribers stating that the line was back in production and would resume shipping in August 2013. This relaunch date was confirmed on the line's newly redesigned website in May 2013 and the first issue was re-released on 21 August 2013. The UK and US lists of confirmed issues are identical and have diverged from the earlier provisional list below. Provisional list of issues *01 *02 (refit) *03 Klingon Bird-of-Prey *04 *05 Romulan Warbird *06 *07 *08 *09 *10 Borg sphere *11 *12 Ferengi Marauder *13 *14 *15 *16 *17 *18 Bajoran Solar Sailer *19 *20 Xindi-Insectoid starship *21 *22 Jem'Hadar fighter *23 *24 *25 Delta Flyer *26 Breen warship *27 Krenim weapon ship *28 *29 *30 *31 Borg Queen's vessel *32 Jem'Hadar battle cruiser *33 Maquis fighter *34 Romulan Bird-of-Prey (23rd century) *35 Hirogen warship *36 T'Plana-Hath (starship) *37 Klingon Bird-of-Prey (22nd century) *38 *39 Son'a Command ship *40 Runabout *41 *42 Romulan drone-ship *43 *44 Jem'Hadar battleship *45 Malon export vessel *46 Federation mission scoutship *47 Scimitar *48 *49 Tholian starship (22nd century) *50 Goroth's starship *51 *52 Son'a collector *53 Xindi-Reptilian starship *54 *55 *56 Phoenix *57 Fesarius *58 *59 Xindi-Aquatic cruiser *60 Vulcan Long range shuttle *61 *62 *63 *64 Romulan Bird-of-Prey (22nd century) *65 *66 Federation holoship *67 *68 *69 *70 Species 8472 bioship NO NUMBERS * Borg probe * Cousteau (yacht) * Galileo SPECIALS * Deep Space 9 * Klingon warbird or D4 class * Narada * Space Station K-7 * * (refit) in Spacedock * * * Space Stations ADDITIONAL POSSIBLE ISSUES DISCUSSED ON FACEBOOK SITE * Antares type * Borg cube (all metal) * Borg Tactical Cube * Borg Type 03 * * * D'Kyr type * Jem'Hadar battleship * Klingon Bird-of-Prey (in attack mode) * Laneth's starship * Negh'Var class * Romulan science vessel * SS Botany Bay * * ( ablative armor) International marketing Japan In Japan, the line was published and distributed by De Agostini and carried its imprint on the cover. The first six issues were released in 2012 as a test marketing run, similar to the UK's initial test releases. No further information about future Japanese issues has been released. US In May 2013, the company launched their US website and American subscribers began to receive issues in October 2013. The line was also made available for retail sale by US retailers affiliated with Diamond Comics Distributors.http://www.startrek-starships.com/usa/index.asp. The UK and US lists of announced issues are identical. Canada In June 2013, the line's Facebook page announced that subscriptions were "coming soon" to Canada but this was later pushed back to a Spring 2014 launch. The line was made available to Canadian retailers through Diamond Comics Distributors commencing in August 2013 and issues began to reach shops in October 2013. The subscriber website was launched on 25 January 2014. Australia and New Zealand Issues began to reach retailers in Australia and New Zealand beginning in December 2013. Subscriptions have not been announced. Europe The company also stated that it plans to release the line in continental Europe in 2014 but did not offer specific dates. Retailers have imported issues of the magazine. File:Eaglemoss Star Trek The Official Starships Collection product packaging..jpg|UK test issue 1 File:Star Trek Official Starships Collection packaging.jpg|Packaging for starships in the collection File:Eaglemoss Star Trek Starships Coll gift premiums.jpg|Gift premium prototypes File:Official Starships Collection prototypes.jpg|"Work in progress" starship prototypes File:Official Starships Collection 2013 Vegas con showcase.jpg|Starship prototypes shown at 2013 Las Vegas convention File:Eaglemoss Official Starships Collection prototypes.jpg|More "work in progress" starship prototypes File:Eaglemoss Reliant + Equinox protos.jpg|Final USS Reliant and USS Equinox starship prototypes File:Eaglemoss Thunderchild proto.jpg|Final USS Thunderchild starship prototype File:Eaglemoss Dauntless proto.jpg|Final USS Dauntless starship prototype File:Eaglemoss Jem'Hadar battle cruiser prototype.jpg|"Work in progress" Jem'Hadar battle cruiser prototype File:Eaglemoss Bajoran Solar Sailer proto.jpg|"Work in progress" Bajoran solar sailer prototype File:Eaglemoss SP2 USS Enterprise proto.jpg|"Work in progress" USS Enterprise (alternate reality) prototype See also * Star Trek starship miniatures * Star Trek model kits External links *[http://www.startrek-starships.com/eng/index.asp Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection] - official UK and Ireland website *[http://www.startrek-starships.com/usa/index.asp Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection] - official US website *[http://startrek-starships.com/canada/index.asp Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection] - official Canada website *[http://www.facebook.com/pages/Starships-Collection/286645938108226 Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection] - official Facebook page *The Trek Collective - Starships Index Official Starships Collection, The Category:Collectibles